


SM Week (2016)

by MagicalStranger13



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, Strange Magic Week Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:53:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalStranger13/pseuds/MagicalStranger13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fairy Tale AU, Wedding/Arranged Marriage AU, Tiny People in Jars/Dark Fantasy AU, Role Reversal AU, Babies/Next Generation AU, SciFi AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Tough Riding Hood

“I don’t see why your grandmother has to live all the way out in the middle of this god-forsaken place.  The Dark Forest is _dangerous_ , darlin’!” 

“Then for the hundredth time, Roland: _You._ Can. **_Leave_**!”

Marianne trudged along the narrow footpath winding through the ancient, overhanging trees.  It was still a long ways to her grandmother’s house, and it seemed even _longer_ with her insufferable ex-fiancé following her.  She honestly couldn’t believe his persistence.  The wedding had been called off two years ago! 

“Don’t be silly, buttercup!  I wouldn’t abandon you here!  A little lady like you needs protection!”

 _Fool._ She thought, grinning to herself beneath her purple hood.  _Nothing can hurt me here.  HE won’t allow it._

And neither would her grandmother.  Barring her own family, unbeknownst to Roland and everyone else back in their village, Grandmother Plum was a _witch_.  A witch who knew many spells and many _secrets_ about the Dark Forest and the mysterious _things_ lurking within it. 

So _she_ had nothing to fear in these woods.   

As for Roland…

…well, if he didn’t shut up and piss off _soon_ , the only thing he’d have to fear would be her _fists_.

“ _Stop_ calling me ‘ _buttercup’_.”

“Aw, come on, Marianne!  Don’t you think it’s time we made up?”

“No.”

“Look, I said I was sorry!  It was just a mistake.  She meant _nothing_ to me!”

“And you think that makes it better? To _betray_ me over and over again with a woman that meant nothing to you? To know you betrayed me for _nothing_?!”

“Now, sweetheart, be reasonable!”

“Save it!  We both know what you’re _really_ after, so I hope your fling was worth it, because I can guarantee you that it’s never gonna happen.”

“But Marianne, think of the future!  Your mother’s dead and your father’s not as young as he used to be!  The village needs new leaders, and we were the best couple for the job!”

“I disagree.  My sister and brother-in-law are proving to be more than capable of replacing my parents.”

“You can’t be _serious_!  Dawn and Sunny can’t possibly handle the pressures of-!”

“They already handle the pressures of humility and _loyalty_ better than _you_ ever did!”

“And what are _you_ supposed to do then?  You’re the eldest!  The title is supposed to go to you and your husband!  Are you really just gonna hand it all over to your sibling and spend the rest of her life hanging around this forest like your crazy grandmother?!”

“Well in my mind, it’s a much better alternative than having to see your stupid, cheating face every day!”

“That’s it!”

Roland’s hand clamped hard around Marianne’s arm, and spun her around to look at him dead in the eye.

“I tried to be nice about this; tried to make it right, but _no_ , you just had to go on bein’ stubborn!  It’s time to teach you some respe-”

A punch square in the mouth sent him sprawling backwards into the dirt. 

“Someone should teach _you_ to duck.”

The bastard sat up and rubbed his throbbing jaw.  For a moment, he looked too shocked for words, but it didn’t take long for his features to distort with rage. 

“Why you-!  You-!  You miserable _cunt_!”  He spat as he shot to his feet and drew his dagger.  “I’m gonna make you pay for that!”

“Try it, you worthless coward.”

He seemed briefly surprised by her lack of concern (she didn’t even bother to draw her sword), but he brushed it off and stalked towards her with murderous intent. 

But before he could take three steps, a tremendous growl shook the earth around them.  To Marianne’s right, a cluster of bushes quaked as an enormous, hairy, creature leapt through the air and landed directly between the two humans.  It bared its sharp, glistening fangs at the man in a deafening snarl and crouched to spring. 

Roland’s face turned white as milk, and Marianne could’ve sworn she saw a dark stain spreading across the lap of his breeches before he dropped his weapon and fled screaming back down the path.  

The creature turned its attention to Marianne.  It was a wolf.  Or to be more precise, a Lycan; a legendary race of wolves the size of cattle, with human sentience and reason, and the ability to communicate telepathically. 

This one in particular, was the literal _king_ of the Dark Forest, and thanks to a simple enchantment from her grandmother, Marianne could hear him and his kin speak to her through her mind.     

“I really wish you’d just eat him.”  She said as the Lycan approached her.

_…Perhaps I’m savin’ him fer you…_

She smiled and buried her hands in the soft, thick pelt of stormy grey fur at his neck. 

“Such a thoughtful Big Bad Wolf.”

_…Bog…_

The giggle she uttered melted into a quiet gasp as Bog nuzzled her chest and even licked the exposed skin above the bodice of her dress.

_…I’ve missed ye, my queen…_

Scratching his ears and pressing a kiss to the top of his head to stay upright, she whispered the same sentiment in return.

 _Patience._ She told herself.  _Patience._

She gathered her wits, and he continued with her down the path in companionable silence.  Various other animals they occasionally encountered, bowed to the couple as they passed.  The aroma of distant April rain, hanging moss, and rich soil was ever present here.  So many ancient, towering trees, twisty thorns, luscious berries and mushrooms, and mighty boulders in this vast, uneven terrain.  Even when she crossed the border at the tender age of six, so many years ago, she felt happy and at home under this adventurous canopy. 

… _I see ye’ve brought more herbs fer the witch…_

Bog nudged the basket Marianne carried in the crook of her elbow. 

“She needs as many ingredients as possible for the Harvest Moon.”

A tug on her violet cloak stopped her, and she looked to see a corner of the material caught in Bog’s teeth. 

_…Marianne, are ye absolutely sure ye want this?  I couldn’t bear it if-…_

“Must you ask me this every time we see each other?”  She huffed, pulling the fabric free.  “Yes, Bog.  I want this.  I’ve wanted it for months now.  There is nothing for me in that village.  Everything I need is right here.”

_…But what if it doesn’t work?  She said ye could die if anythin’ goes wrong.  Marianne, I am NOT worth yer life…_

“Shut up!”  She ordered, grabbing the sides of his face so his sky blue orbs gazed straight into her own honey brown. 

There was a scar over his left eye.  _Her_ scar.  She one she’d put there with her sword the first time they met at the last spring equinox, and he’d realized through her ferocity alone, that she was meant to be his mate.     

“You are worth _every_ risk.  I _love_ you, and I will do whatever it takes to be with you.  I know you don’t trust my grandmother, but I do, and I need you to trust _me_.  Please.”

He only whined in reply and she embraced him to stem her tears. 

 _You’ll see._ She mentally promised.  _Everything will be fine.  In two months, my grandmother will make me like you, and then we’ll have forever.  Soon…_

 

 

 


	2. Beyond the Veils

On a flat rock overlooking a rushing stream, sat a tiny lone figure.  His name was Sunny; an elf from the east village and normally, he was as jolly as his namesake, but on this particular afternoon, he was noticeably solemn.  A drawn out sigh passed his lips as he tossed pebble after pebble into the ice cold water below, lost in his thoughts about the very near future. 

It was a sacred and time-honored practice among the fairy and elf cultures for their youth to be betrothed at the age of seven.  The great and divine Sugar Plum Fairy would have a vision of all the destined couples, then she would inform the parents of both parties, and cast a spell over them to ensure their secrecy for the next nine years.  Only after they turned eighteen, and on the first day of spring, would the youth of the Fairy Kingdom meet their mysterious soulmate.  They would stand at the altar, faces covered by the holy veils, and when it was their turn, the veils would be removed, and then it was ‘til death do us part.       

Well, today was the last day of winter. 

Sunny was eighteen.

And already hopelessly in love with someone else. 

Such a predicament wasn’t uncommon.  In fact, quite a few souls had tried (unsuccessfully) to rebel against the custom throughout the course of history.  The most recent case involved Princess Marianne, who got prematurely engaged to Captain Roland of the royal guard at age sixteen. 

But the immortal Sugar Plum Fairy’s matches were never wrong, and disaster always awaited any pair that was not meant to be bonded.

Marianne had abruptly called off the wedding without any public explanation, but the rumor was that her golden knight in shining armor was really just a shallow, womanizing bastard.  Perhaps it was ironic then that he ended up marrying a flea. 

As for the princess, everyone had been astonished when an entourage of goblins had crossed the border to the shrine, and it was discovered that her husband was the Bog King!  The ruler of the neighboring realm: the Dark Forest. 

Initially, it was quite shocking, because up until then, no one had had a clue that the goblins even followed the same tradition, but it turned out to be a glorious union that brought about a sturdy alliance without peer for the last six years and counting. 

Ultimately, everyone found happiness with their pre-chosen spouse.  Sunny’s parents, Marianne and the Bog King, even Roland and the flea! 

But poor Sunny dreaded what he would find when his veil was lifted, only because of one single person:

Marianne’s younger sister…

…and his best friend…

Dawn.

They’d been inseparable since they were babies, had grown up roaming these open, flower coated lands together, and had shared so many secrets.  She knew him better than _anyone_ did, and vice versa. 

He didn’t know exactly _when_ it happened, but all at once, she was the most beautiful person he’d ever seen.  Sunshine in her curls, stars in her eyes, twilight clouds in her wings, and music in her laugh.  How could he help it?  He hadn’t stood a chance.

But it didn’t matter.  

She’d made it abundantly clear, time and time again, that he wasn’t her type.  Not directly, but her endless parade of crushes on tall, handsome, _fairy_ boys, spoke volumes.  And there were _plenty_ of those guys that would be at the ceremony in the morning.  Aaron, Benjamin, Charles, Darren, Gordon, Hadrian, Herbert, Nathan, and so on and so forth…    

There was no way _she_ was going to be the one for him.  She was too… _wonderful_ , and he was……he just blended in.  He wasn’t special enough to be with someone like her. 

Every once in a while, a cruel voice would torture him with false, selfish hope: 

_It’s not that unusual for a fairy and an elf to marry.  And royals with non-royals are even less unusual!  All who are united by the Sugar Plum Fairy’s predictions achieve wedded bliss eventually!  So what if Dawn doesn’t like you that way now?  All you’d need is a little time!_

He squashed each and every argument down.  Even if by some _impossible_ stroke of fate, Dawn _was_ to be his wife, what could he offer her?  He was just the simple son of market vendors.  He sang and danced at balls and festivals for a living. 

She was a _princess_!

He wouldn’t know the first thing about ruling a kingdom!  So what help would he be?  And she was used to the best of _everything_!  Education, food, lodging, clothes, trinkets, and more.  He couldn’t afford to buy new clothes.  Everything he owned was either used, handmade, or a patch job.    

But worst of all, was that he couldn’t bear the thought of Dawn being miserable with him because he wasn’t one of the fellas she mooned over.  He didn’t care if it was guaranteed that she’d learn to love him or not.  It was beyond heartless to cage her. 

No, she belonged with a gleaming hero who deserved her.  Not a common peasant. 

He felt sorry for the woman the Sugar Plum Fairy had selected for him, whoever she was.  It was so unfair for her to be shackled to a fool that would pine for someone else for heaven knows how long.  Could he really ever get over Dawn?  He was torn between hoping for both yes _and_ no.    

“ _Gotcha_!”

_Speak of the angel._

Sunny jumped a bit when he felt the familiar weight of Dawn crashing against his back in a surprise hug.  He patted her slim arms encircling his shoulders and swallowed back the sudden rush of sorrow, hiding it behind his signature pep.   

“Hey, you!  How’s it goin’?”

“Pretty good.  Whatcha doin’ up here all by yourself?”

“…Nothing.  Just relaxing.”

“I see.  Mind if I join you?”

“Oh, if you must.”  He groaned playfully.

She giggled and released her embrace to sit beside him.  He forced himself not to focus on how much he missed her touch already.

“So,” she began with a dazzling grin, “tomorrow’s the big day!  Are you as excited as I am?” 

He shrugged.

“I guess so.”

“Ugh, don’t be such a _boy_!”  She said, giving him a light swat.  “How can you be so nonchalant?!  We’re gonna meet our _betrotheds_!  The person we’re going to spend the rest of our _lives_ with!  Eee!  It’s so romantic, I can hardly _stand_ it!  It’s gonna be GREAT!!!”

“Yeah…great.”

Dawn gushed for a moment before calming herself and brushing some imaginary dirt off her dress.  When she finally spoke again, she took Sunny’s hand.

“Just promise me one thing, okay?”

“Anything, I-I mean, sure.  What is it?”

Her morning glory eyes shimmered at him and Sunny barely remembered how to breathe.  She smelled like peaches and a summer breeze.  It took every ounce of strength he had not to lean in and kiss her.    

“Promise me that no matter what happens, we’ll _always_ be the best of friends.”

He squeezed her fingers.

“…I _promise_.”

And he meant it, from the deepest well of his heart.  _That_ was one thing he would _never_ allow to change.  

* * *

Twenty-four hours passed by in a blur.  When Sunny and Dawn parted, he’d gone home to a dinner he didn’t eat, and he fell asleep with his pillow over his head, as if to smother the turmoil in his brain. 

His parents barged into his room at daybreak to wrangle him into the ceremonial groom’s robes, and just before they left the house, his overjoyed mother removed his lucky lady bug hat, kissed his cheek, and covered his head with the sacred veil.

_Here we go._

The cloth was silky smooth, but it had a faint scent of pepper in its fibers.  The texture was thick enough that Sunny could only distinguish light from dark as his family guided him down the road.  He could hear the elf village waking up around him, as well as other eighteen year olds being led to the chapel.  Occasionally, his father would murmur some words of encouragement, but Sunny was too numb to listen. 

Soon, they made it beyond the outskirts of the village and came to a stop after treading a few yards down a winding dirt path.  They had arrived. 

He was helped up a short flight of steps and taken inside to what he knew was the atrium.  He could sense the crowd of bodies around him, but there was no talking allowed inside the atrium.  Now, it was just a matter of playing the waiting game until the magic in the Sugar Plum Fairy’s spell pulsed inside his parents to let them know it was his turn. 

Sunny knew Dawn was somewhere nearby.   He wished he could see her, talk to her, just once more before…

…before it was too late. 

He bit his lip in anguish at every feminine shuffle of feet leaving to enter the chapel, convinced it was Dawn each time.

After what seemed like an eternity and a half, he felt his parents shift and his heart leapt into his throat as they tugged him along. 

Inside the echoing chapel, it was cold, but the air was ripe with energy due to the physical presence of the Sugar Plum Fairy.  All marriage rites were performed by her personally.     

Judging from the sounds of footsteps, his bride-to-be and her family had come in through the twin door on the right and were calmly heading to the altar. 

It was the longest walk of Sunny’s life, but all too soon, he was positioned on his knees before the holy shrine and the Sugar Plum Fairy, facing in the direction he knew his future spouse would also be kneeling. 

“Let those who were two, now become one.”  The deity spoke in a whispering voice that somehow thrummed in his bones.

Sunny screwed his eyes shut and trembled as a massive hand pinched the veil at the crown of his head.  As the material lifted, he made a quick, silent vow. 

 _I’ll be good to her.  I’ll be faithful, loyal, and affectionate.  I’ll love you until my last breath, Dawn, but I WILL do the right thing, and be an honorable husband._    

With that, Sunny drew in a deep, steadying breath, and opened his eyes to meet his new wife. 

.

.

.

_No._

.

.

.

  _It can’t be!_

.

.

.

 

But it _was_!

.

.

.

Dawn.

To prove it, there was her father, King Dagda, waiting in the background, and looking a touch hesitant, but not altogether displeased, as well as a heavily pregnant Marianne, arm in arm with the imposing and stoic Bog King. 

It _was_ real. 

 _Dawn_ was the one chosen for him!

She was a _vision_ in her matching robe, though hers had been embellished with lace and white gemstones.  Her corn silk hair was adorned with baby’s breath, and her wings rested behind her, forming a natural train. 

But Sunny never felt so conflicted.  He was torn in half between incredulous euphoria and selfless despair.  This was both his fondest dream, _and_ worst nightmare.  He didn’t know what to do, so he just gawked like an idiot as Dawn’s face transformed into an expression of absolute delight.

“ _Sunny_?”  She asked, as if she couldn’t believe it.

She wasn’t alone there.

He didn’t reply, but she didn’t need one, because the next thing Sunny knew, Dawn launched herself at him with a girlish squeal, wrapping her arms tightly around his body in a bear hug, not registering his stricken look.

“SUNNY!!!”

The wind was knocked out of him and he teetered, but thankfully was able to keep his footing as she raved like a child on their birthday.

“This is _wonderful_!  So much better than I expected!  We were engaged to each other the whole time!  Isn’t that _wild_?!”

“Dawn-” 

“Oh, this gonna be awesome!  We’re gonna get married, and have lots of babies, and-ooo!  Do you mind if we name our first son Sol, and our first daughter Aurora?”

“Dawn-” 

“I’ve always liked those names!  I can’t wait to see what they’ll look like!  Aw, I hope they have your adorable freckles!”

“Dawn-” 

“We can even get a nice house by the river for the warmer months and then we’ll spend our winter months in the castle!  This is the best day ev-!”

“ _Dawn_!  Let go of me.”

“Huh?  What’s the matter, Sunny?”

“Just let me go, _please_!”

Immediately, Dawn did as he wanted and leaned away as if she’d been stung.  Her features were colored with confusion.

“Sunny, what is it?  Aren’t you happy?  Don’t you _wanna_ be with me?”

He couldn’t meet her gaze, so all he did was duck his head and say:

“There’s been a mistake.”

The chapel erupted with a disjointed chorus of shock and indignation from the on-looking families.

King Dagda spluttered in anger.

“Have you lost your mind, boy?!”  Sunny’s father scolded. 

“Honey,” his mother said, “we thought you’d be thrilled!  What’s _wrong_?”

He ignored everyone and addressed the giant, airy form of the Sugar Plum Fairy floating before the shrine.  She was the only one who hadn’t had any sort of reaction.  Her glowing white eyes stared blankly off into space.

“There’s been a mistake.”  He repeated.

“Mistakes are a mortal failing.”  The goddess crooned.  “I am not mortal.  Therefore, I cannot make mistakes.”

“…I’m sorry, but you did _this_ time.”

The room shook as if seized by an earthquake and the Sugar Plum Fairy’s sparkling and pale blue body darkened to resemble the night sky as she expanded to nearly three times her size. 

“YOU DARE TO QUESTION _MY_ JUDGMENT?!”  Her once soft voice now bellowed like thunder. 

Everyone cowered in fright as Sunny fell to the floor with a scream.

But in a blink, she was back to her original state, and something akin to a smirk was dancing around her lips.

“Be not alarmed, little elf.”  She said, gently once again.  “I was only, as your people call it, ‘joking’.  You are not the first person to defy my predictions…”   

She seemed to glance in Marianne’s direction.

“…and you most certainly will not be the last.  I assure you, my child, I read both of your souls while you were still sleeping in your mothers’ wombs.  So, there is _no_ mistake on _my_ end.  However, I will grant you the chance to state your objections, but not to _me_ …to your _betrothed_.”

Pained and tentative, Sunny faced Dawn, and he wanted to punch himself for the hurt he saw.  She’d _never_ looked at him that way before.  But he had to make her understand!  He just hoped she could forgive him…

“Dawn…” he gulped to keep from breaking down, “…it’s not that I……that I don’t want you-”

“Then _what’s_ the problem?!”  She snapped, and he flinched.

“The…the _problem_ is…that……is that I _love_ you, Dawn.  I’ve loved you for a very long time now.”

“Sunny, you’re not making any _sense_!  You’re acting like that’s a _bad_ thing!”       

“It _is_!”

“ _Why_?!”

“Because you’ve never shown that kind of interest in _me_!  You’ve always liked guys that are practically my _opposite_!”

“So?  Sunny, did you honestly believe they ever meant more to me than _you_ do?  _You’re_ my best _friend_!” 

“Dawn, listen to me.  Don’t you _see_?  That’s just it!  You only _think_ this… _arrangement_ is great because we’re best friends!  But I love you _more_ than that!  I always have!  And that’s why I can’t do this to you!  I _won’t_!  You should be with someone _you_ love that way from the get-go.  Not me just because I’m safe and familiar, and someday you’ll ‘get used to it’!”

“Sunny, _what_ are you _talking_ about?  I already _do_ love you that way!”   

 !!!

.

.

.

It was as if the whole universe froze.  Sunny gaped at the fairy princess, utterly speechless as a war of emotions crashed inside him like a storm at sea.

The heavy silence seemed to last for ages, at least until the Bog King broke it with a mutter to his wife.

“So, are they gettin’ hitched or not?”

Marianne elbowed him in the thorax, but the interruption was enough for Dawn to take action. 

“Could you all please give us a few minutes?” 

“Sure, Dawn.”  Her sister answered, already ushering her husband and father out the side door where the married couples were supposed to exit when the wedding was concluded. 

Sunny’s parents followed after them with one last concerned glimpse at their son.

Of course, the Sugar Plum Fairy stayed, but their privacy was sufficient. 

“…”

“…”

“You can’t mean that, Dawn.”

“Yes I can, and I _do_!”

“Dawn-”

“No, you said _your_ piece.  Now, it’s _my_ turn!  You’re going to shut up and listen to _me_ , got it?”

Sunny never could refuse her.  Gravely, he nodded for her to continue.

“I _am_ in love with you too, Sunny; ever since we were twelve.  Remember when I broke my ankle?  And while we waited for help, you grabbed a stick and tore off a strip from your shirt to make a splint?  And when I cried, you sang ‘Three Little Birds’ to let me know that everything was going to be alright?  _That’s_ when I knew.” 

Her explanation coaxed joy from deep within him, but Sunny was too pessimistic to submit to it. 

“If that’s true, then why didn’t y-?”

“Shush!  I’m not finished!  I never told you because I was _scared_ , Sunny.  I didn’t want to jeopardize our friendship, and I didn’t want to start anything in case we weren’t matched today.  All those other guys I crushed on, didn’t you ever think it was weird that I never _once_ asked any of them out?  As the princess, I could’ve _ordered_ them to date me, but I still _didn’t_!  And why do you think I wanted to name my first kids ‘ _Sol_ ’ and ‘ _Aurora_ ’?!  Because of _you_!  Even if we weren’t meant to be together, I knew we’d be happy with whoever the Sugar Plum Fairy picked, but I wanted to keep that connection with you, and keep on always being friends.  I was content to have _that_ , if nothing else.  But now, I have _more_.  _We_ have more.  Just as we wanted.”

His reason was crumbling, but he grasped at the few straws of uncertainty he had left.  

“Doesn’t it bother you though, that I’m an elf?”

“Sunny, if it didn’t bother me when we met, or that day you dressed my ankle, why the heck would it matter to me _now_?”

“But I’m so poor.”  He whispered sadly.  “I can’t give you all the fancy things you love.”

She cupped his cheeks in her delicate hands, knowing that he was at his last line of defense.

“ _Yes_ you _can_ , because I don’t love ‘fancy things’, I love _you_.  I want _us_ , Sunny.  That’s all.  Now, will you stop being so stupid and worried, and just _kiss_ me already?!”

He didn’t really have a choice, for she pulled him to her so their lips could meet for the very first time.  A strange explosion went off in Sunny’s chest as Dawn hummed in pleasure and carded her fingers through his black hair.  She tasted better than he had ever imagined!  And her passion was doubtless!  Overwhelming elation began to pour through his veins, and he clasped her to him as his brain got up to speed. 

_She loves me._

_She loves me!_

_SHE LOVES ME!!!_

She’d loved him all along, and she was ready, willing, and eager to be _his_ wife!

Drunk on the ecstasy of the realization and her hungry attentions, he tilted his head to deepen the kiss and her mouth parted for him. 

“Ahem!”

Startled, the flushed and panting couple jumped apart at the sound of the Sugar Plum Fairy.

“I congratulate you on getting everything sorted, my children, but would you be so kind as to control your lust until _after_ I perform the marriage?  Decorum, and all that, thank you.” 

The bride and groom blushed sheepishly, but managed to keep themselves properly in check for the remainder of the brief ceremony.  After all, from now on, they had forever, and by the next spring, they welcomed their identical twins, Sol and Aurora, into their blissful world of love and laughter. 

 


	3. Monster

Silent as snow, Marianne crept up the side of a craggily rock situated on the edge of the Dark Forest.  Keeping herself low and still, she peeked over the top at the large, unfamiliar structure sitting in the middle of the glen beyond. 

It was nowhere near as tall as the surrounding trees, but it was certainly bigger than any boulder she’d ever seen.  It appeared to be made of wood and was rectangular in shape, like a massive box standing on end.  Its roof was sloped, and from her vantage point, she could see the sunlight glinting off of a square opening in the east-side wall. 

_Glass._

Was it a window? 

Her stomach dropped at the realization.  What sort of enormous creature lived in _that_ thing?  And what had it done with Bog? 

Whatever it was, it was nothing anyone back home had ever encountered before.  She remembered when it was reported to her that Bog had been abducted two days ago.  It had all happened so fast, Thang had been the only witness out of the hunting party, and all he could tell her, from his shivering terror, was one word: ‘ **monster** ’. 

Marianne squeezed the handle of her sword, and climbed back down the rock to mount Lizzy again.  Bog’s scent trail had led them this far, she just prayed she was not too late. 

* * *

It seemed to take an eternity for fairy and lizard to crawl through the tall grass up to the mysterious building, but it was too risky to fly out in the open when you didn’t really know what you were up against.  Along the way, Marianne tried not to let the lack of sound around her make her more nervous than she already was.  She hadn’t heard a single insect chirp nor bird call for miles.

Even in broad daylight, the ominous sense of danger was crushing. 

As quietly as she could, Marianne guided Lizzy to lie down directly beneath the window, and covered her in leaves so she’d be hidden while waiting.  Then, taking one last look around to make sure the coast was clear, the Bog Queen took off straight up the wall to the sill. 

Her adventurous nature made her partly curious to see what was around the corner, for she’d caught a glimpse of an incredibly wide path winding away into the trees from the other side, but her rationale was too anxious about finding Bog and her sense of survival was shrieking at her to get out of here as soon as possible.

The pane was ajar just enough for Marianne to crouch under and slip through with ease, but before her eyes could even adjust to the darkness, an odor so foul, it almost knocked her to her knees, hit her full in the face.

Bile automatically rose in her throat at the stench of rotting flesh and something else she couldn’t identify; something acrid that stung her nostrils.  With a pained moan, she covered her nose and mouth as she took two blind steps forward on the window sill. 

Blinking around, she began to gradually make out shapes in the shadows…

.

.

.

...familiar shapes…

.

.

.

… _horribly_ familiar shapes…

Marianne’s blood turned into icy needles and her pulse rose to the beat of a hummingbird’s wings. 

There was no monster, but all around her, mounted on the walls like trophies, were the carcasses of insects.  _Hundreds_ of them!  Splayed out in life-sized picture frames, and impaled with spikes.  Some of them weren’t even _whole_!  She saw amputated legs, wings, thoraxes, and heads stuck to paper as big as bedsheets, and labeled in a language she didn’t understand.  Where there weren’t those grisly displays, there were humongous shelves lined with jars as tall as she was, with dead bodies inside.  And there were even _more_ horrendous drawings scattered about, depicting various stages of mutilation. 

A rush of dizziness clouded her head and Marianne stumbled, right into a jar containing the corpse of a tarantula.  One look at its cringed, motionless form and Marianne lost it.  She sharply turned away, but fell to her knees and vomited everything she’d eaten in the last twenty-four hours. 

Skies _above_ , what _was_ this awful place?!

Thang was right.  Whatever had taken Bog _was_ a monster.  A sick, twisted, and unforgivably _cruel_ monster.   

_Bog!  I have to find Bog!_

The thought brought precarious strength back to her limbs, and she fought to stand.  As much as it made her want to throw up again, she scanned every inch of the hellish abode, trying to locate her missing husband. 

When she finally spotted him, directly across from her on an odd-looking desk beside a towering wooden door, she immediately soared to him, and burst into tears of anguish at the state he was in. 

Like the others, he was in one of those picture frames, but the glass hadn’t been set in yet.  His limp body was hung up by _eight_ spikes; two in the arms, two in the legs, and one through each of his wings. 

_No.  No, please, no!_

With trembling fingers, Marianne reached for his face, terrified that he might already be-

“Bog?”  She whispered through her sobs as she stroked his deathly pale cheeks.  “ _Baby_?”

For a single, brief moment, her world shattered, until she heard him groan weakly and stir.  The _instant_ she saw his exhausted blue orbs gazing at her, she pressed her lips to his with a helpless cry of relief. 

“Bog!  Oh, Bog, thank _God_!”

“Mmmmuh……Murrriaaahn…whuh…wha’ are ye…doin’ ‘ere?”

“Saving you.  Just hold on, baby.  I’m gonna take you home.  Everything’s okay now.”

She started easy and pulled the spikes out of his wings first.  Most of them had actually been poked through the holes that were already there.

“Muuuriaahn…ye……ye hafta…guho…”

“Not without you.”

“Issstoolate…fer me...”

Ignoring him, Marianne gripped the spike skewering his left leg.  She gnawed her lip in sympathy for the pain he was probably going to feel, but she hadn’t the time nor the supplies to sedate him, so with a harsh yank, she withdrew the spike. 

…

With the metal plug no longer in place, Bog began to bleed profusely from the wound, and the fact that he hadn’t reacted at all to the extraction, doubled Marianne’s fears. 

How much blood had he lost already?!  She had to get him to a healer, _quick_! 

Steeling herself, she got to work on the other leg.

“Ffffffly…….fly awaaay…”  Bog slurred.

“Sure, honey.”  She replied, tugging the spike in his right arm loose and trying not to gag at the squelching sound it made as it slid through his muscle.  “We will, just one more, and then we can go.”

_“Ge’ outta ‘ere!  Buhfffer…i’ comes back…”_

Just as her fingers brushed against the last remaining spike, there was a great click, and the door beside the desk swung open.  The room was flooded with light from a strange sphere wedged in the center of the ceiling; like a miniature sun. 

Cursing internally and panicked, Marianne released Bog and ducked behind a nearby jar of dead pill bugs.  She’d never been more scared in her whole life, but she _had_ to know what did this to her king!  So, slowly, she peeked around the side of the jar.

!!!

Marianne wanted to scream; to claw at her skin until she woke from this nightmare!  What she was seeing was _impossible_!  There was no way this could be true.

The monster…looked like a giant, male, _fairy_!

It had no wings, and its ears were short and round, but there was _no_ mistaking that peach-colored flesh and slim build!  It even had the same hair pattern and ten-fingered hands! 

An all-consuming hatred started to course through her veins, overtaking her fright.  How _dare_ this…this… _thing_ resemble her people, and treat Bog and these poor insects so savagely?!  How _dare_ it set foot in their forest?!   How dare it even draw _breath_ for such evil acts?!  

Her rage reached a boiling point when the behemoth noticed Bog hanging awkwardly from the last spike.  When its huge hands reached for her husband, Marianne lunged.  With a wild shout of anger, she drew her sword and brought it down hard on the beast’s left pinky and ring finger, severing the digits clean.

Crimson blood sprayed across the desk as the monster reared back with a thunderous wail of agony that beat at her tiny ears.  Regardless, Marianne sprinted to Bog and wrenched the last spike out, nearly face-planting when her still howling enemy collapsed to the floor, shaking the space to its core. 

Hoisting Bog over her shoulders, she made a beeline for the window, not sparing a glance at the writhing heap below, and whistled for Lizzy as soon as they made it outside.  She would’ve preferred to fly back to the castle, but Bog was too heavy to carry for more than a minute or two. 

The second she landed on the lizard’s back, she grabbed one of her spikes and kicked her into full speed.  Bog drunkenly lolled from side to side as Lizzy rushed through the grass to the safety of the trees.  The ride was swift and rough, and Marianne struggled to keep him steady, as well as her seat.  

There was a loud bang from behind them followed by the deafening roar of some sort of animal she’d certainly never heard before, and Marianne’s heart was in her mouth at the thought of their being chased, but she refused to look back.  She just urged Lizzy to go faster, faster, _faster_!    

When at last, they breached the Dark Forest’s tree-line, the air whooshed out of her lungs in relief, but they didn’t slow down, she wanted to put as much distance between themselves and that mammoth devil as she could.  She knew there was a goblin fort just a few yards north of the river not far from here.  There’d be a healer at the fort!

Unfortunately, they only made it about half a mile in when Bog suddenly slipped from Marianne’s grasp and crashed into the dirt.  The queen yelled for the lizard to stop, and jumped off of her to fly to Bog’s aide. 

Her alarm returned tenfold and she broke into a cold sweat when she saw how his normally greyish skin was now almost completely white.  His arms and legs were literally _covered_ in blood. 

“No.”  She said, ripping of strips of cloth from her tunic so she could clumsily wrap his injuries.  “No, no, no, no, no!”       

Bog was ice-cold to the touch, and his eyes were fluttering and rolling back.  His raspy breathing was growing quieter and quieter. 

“Bog, don’t you do this to me!  Do you hear me?!  You stay with me, Bog, I _mean_ it!”

Through the onslaught of distressed tears, she repeatedly slapped at the corner of his jaw in a desperate attempt to help him retain consciousness. 

“You’re gonna be alright, baby, I promise!  I just need you to stay awake for me, _please_!  Keep your eyes open, Bog!  _BOG_!!!”       

   

 


	4. Daddy D!

"I hope you have a strong stomach."  The feisty princess said, giving Bog a stern look as she placed a hand on the cell door where he assumed they were keeping his mother. 

The amber fire in her eyes made his stomach and chest feel strange, but he ignored it to focus on the task at hand.  Though he wanted to laugh at the impracticality of the fairy dungeon.

_Who in the world puts gold bars in a prison?_

At least his goblins had made short work of the incompetent fairy guards.

"Wait!”  King Dagda cried.  “Marianne, _don't_!"

Too late.

The cell door swung open and the screechy voice of Bog’s love-dusted mother, Griselda, rang through the air.

"SUGAR PIE HONEY BUUUUUUNCH!"

Dagda covered his ears, and immediately, Marianne shut the door to silence the awful singing, but when she glanced at Bog, his incredulity was blatant.  The goblin nudged her aside to open the door again.  His mother was still belting the song and trying to grab at the horrified fairy king.

"YOU KNOW THAT I LOOOOOOVE-!"

*slam*

“Him?!"  Bog exclaimed to the princess, pointing at her father.

"Yeah."

"Antidote?!"

"Workin' on it."

Bog paced in disbelief. 

"I know she's a hopeless romantic who can't resist matchmakin'…but THIS is RIDICULOUS!"  He said, stabbing an accusatory finger at Dagda, who flinched and then surprisingly, had the gall to seem hurt!

"Um..."

_Enough of this!_

Taking advantage of the perfect opportunity, Bog brandished his staff at the royal pair, making them back up a few steps in alarm.  The princess recovered first, and glared murderously at him for her faux pas.

"Your highness,” three tiny, high-pitched voices chorused.  It was those pixie handmaidens from earlier in the throne room.  Well, if they were going to try and offer help again, they were too late.    

“We forgot to mention, you left your sword upstairs!  But, we found the king's boutonniere!"

Bog didn’t know what the boutonniere was about, and he didn’t care.  Keeping his eyes on the fairies, he reached behind him to open the cell a third time.  He wrapped his arm around his mother, and began inching his way towards the stairs.

"Hello, sweetheart!"  Griselda giggled rather densely as her son led her away. 

"Ye know, I really enjoyed our fight,” Bog said to the fuming princess, despite his mother tugging him down so she could lick her thumb and wipe away a smudge of dirt on his cheek, “but ah...I'll be takin' my mother home now.”

He’d meant it.  Their duel had been the most fun and invigorating exercise he’d had in a long while, but no sooner had the words passed his lips, than his mother gasped wildly and pushed him away from her.

"Oh, no you're not, buster!"

The force of her shove knocked Bog off balance and he stumbled, dropping his staff in the process.  It skidded across the floor to Marianne, who skillfully swept it up and struck a defensive stance.

"Mom!"  Bog shouted as the gobliness ran over to Dagda and wrapped her arms around him in a passionate embrace.

"Daddy D!"  She gushed, nuzzling her cheek against his armor.

Clearly uncomfortable, the old fairy leaned away from her.

"Dagda.”  He corrected.  “ _Please_ get back in your cell now."

"Anything for you, my sweet DD!"

"Dagda!"

Shocked at her behavior, Bog desperately seized the former queen by the shoulders and gave her a harsh shake.

"Dorn't listen to him, mother!"

"Don't you raise your voice to me, mister!”  She scolded, shrugging him off as she continued to stalk right back into her cell.  “And don't even _think_ of hurting my DD!"

"DAGDA!"

The cell door closed behind Griselda with an echoing boom, and Bog stared helplessly after her with no idea what to do.

"She's staying here, until I get that potion back!"

The princess’s voice revived him and he whirled around in anger.

"Ferget the bloody potion!”  He barked.

_And ferget how nice she looks posing with your staff like that…_

“Get the _antidote_!  NOW!"

"Well,” Marianne huffed, gesturing with the staff to another cell on the right, “maybe YOU should ask her then!"

"Her? Who?

"The Sugar Plum Fairy."  Dadga clarified, crossing the room to pull open the indicated cell door. 

Inside, encased in a budded skeleton flower, was a sparkly, floating fairy-esque figure, emitting an ethereal blue light.  

"Oh, welcome!"  The spirit greeted cheerfully.

So _this_ was the legendary Sugar Plum Fairy, who’d been imprisoned by the princess’s decree all those years ago.  The maker of those awful love potions.   

"Gimme the antidote."  Marianne ordered.

"If you let me talk about that fateful-"

"NO!"

"Then, _no_!"

"Please,” Bog cut in, “It’s my _mother_!  I _need_ the antidote."

"Okay!  I'll just need a few things..."

"What?!"  Marianne shouted, stunned by the abrupt change of mind. 

"…an eye of newt, a golden lute, a loom, and a flute."

"I'll get 'em!"  Dagda volunteered, already heading off, only to awkwardly stop when the Sugar Plum Fairy kept going on and on.

“AAAND green beans, a nail file, a tangelo..."

"Ugh."

Momentarily appeased, Bog turned away with the princess.  He wasn’t worried so much about her father, but _she_ was more than tough and capable enough to warrant his keeping an eye on her. Plus, he needed to get his staff back as some point.    . 

"Hey, will it really work? OOF!"

He was cut off by a body barreling into his stomach.  A blonde, teenage fairy was hugging him tight around the middle.

"Oh, who knows?”  The new arrival dismissed, and then instantly followed up with a squeal.  “HIIIII!!!"

"Mph! Ge' _off_ me!”  He demanded, wriggling out of her hold.  “Who the heck are YOU?!"

"My little sister."  Marianne supplied. 

"I'm Dawn!” The younger princess smiled, and extended her hand.  “Pleased to meet you!”

Bog reluctantly took it, but was yanked closer so she could whisper in his ear:

“Don't you have a toothbrush?"

Unable to think of anything to say in return, Bog just gaped at her.  Were all fairies this crazy?

"Gosh, it's drafty down here.”  Dawn suddenly said, and even shivered for emphasis.  “Why don’t you two come upstairs?  I made snacks!"

"Well, uh..."  Bog and Marianne muttered together. 

At least she seemed to be as confused as he was by the invitation, but honestly, they had nothing better to do until the antidote was ready.  

* * *

Dawn brought them to a grand ballroom where the pixies were waiting for them, and once they were in sight, they started to sing!

"~I got a feeeeling~"

"It's the best I could do on such short notice."  Dawn announced as the pixies drifted to the side, revealing a grand ballroom with more unnecessary gold embellishments…

There was a thump as Bog’s staff fell to the floor.

…except it was _smothered_ in ruby red streamers, paper chains, hearts, roses and leaf balloons.  The table was set for two, with candles and wine.  There was even a topiary of a dancing couple placed adjacent to a roaring fireplace. 

"~That tonight's gonna be a good night, that's tonight's gonna be a good night~"

Both the goblin king and eldest fairy princess gawked in silence at the disgustingly romantic decorations.  

_What on earth?!_

Oddly enough, they both spun around as if to find the answer written somewhere on Dawn’s face, but all she was doing was sporting the biggest grin Bog had ever seen.

"You two behave” She winked, and then literally twirled out of the room.  “Byyyeee!"

"~That tonight's gonna be a good, good-"

"Stop it."  Marianne growled, finally at the end of her patience. 

"...niiight~ Yeah..."


	5. The Festival (excerpt)

When Rock walked into dining room, he found his dad sitting at the table, sipping a cup of warm tea and reading a scroll.  Beside him was an empty saucer, save for a few crumbs, which Rock was certain came from Aunt Dawn’s cookies. 

The assumption made him smile.  With…grandma gone…it really bothered him sometimes how old his father was getting, but seeing him occasionally doing things even as insignificantly juvenile as sneaking a few sweets, did wonders to ease his concerns for a while. 

“Hey, dad.”  He greeted, taking the empty chair to the Bog King’s immediate right.

His father looked up with a kind grin.

“Hello, son.  How was yer date?”   

Rock’s pleasant mood dimmed and he slumped further into his seat.

“…It was…okay, I guess.”  He sighed.

Bog frowned at the tone.

“Doesn’t sound that way to me.”  He countered, shifting his position to face Rock more fully.  “What happened?  Was it really that bad?”

“No!  No, it was fine.  I had fun.”

“Then why do ye look so glum an’ confused?”

“I…I don’t really know.  Everything went _great_!  I picked her up, we had dinner, then we met the rest of the group to hang out by the river, we sat under a tree by ourselves, and we talked and threw rocks, then I took her home and…and…I _kissed_ her.”

“Alright, so what’s the problem?  Is Melody a bad kisser or…?”

“No, it’s not that!  It was nice; I _liked_ it.  It’s just…I……um…I’m not sure how to describe it……I…she…there wasn’t…I mean, I think there…w-was......UGH!  _Why_ is this so hard to explain?!” 

He groaned, and thumped his forehead against the table.

“Take it easy, boy!”  His dad gently chided, nudging him back upright. 

Rock took a deep breath, and tried again.

“Nothing went wrong!  It was the _perfec_ t date!  We laughed, we teased, we kissed…but the whole time, and _especially_ when I was kissing her……I didn’t… _feel_ anything.  And I don’t understand _why_!  Melody’s smart and sweet and funny and beautiful, but…but…”

“But ye dorn’t like her _that_ way.  She’s just a friend to ye.”

“…Uh-huh.”

“Well, that’s nothin’ to get all upset about, Rock.  That’s just how things are sometimes.  It’s normal.”

“I-I know, but……it just bothers me because…there’s no reason for me _not_ to like her that way!  She’s the best girl I’ve gone out with so far, I’ve known her for years, I can have a decent conversation with her, we have a lot in common; she’s a wonderful friend, but…I just can’t see her as anything _more_ than that.”    

Bog gave the prince a reassuring pat on the shoulder.

“I can tell ye first hand, that ye can’t _force_ love, son.  It doesn’t follow any pattern or formula fer ye to control.  When it happens, it just happens.  Besides, yer still young.  There’s no rush fer ye to get into a relationship.”

“Yeah, I know, dad.  It’s not like I’m wanting to get _married_ or anything right now, it’s just that…well, I’m not a _kid_ anymore.  I’m over eighteen, and I’ve _never_ had a real girlfriend!  I’m sick of going on all these dates and having nothing work out!  Most of my friends are dating all the time, and they seem pretty happy.  I want that, too…I can’t help it……I want…to find someone… _special_ for _me_.  Does that make sense?”

“Yes, and ye will, Rock.”  Bog promised, reaching over to ruffle the boy’s wiry, black hair.  “These things just take time, but if ye be _patient_ and keep bein’ yerself, ye’ll find her before ye know it.”

“You really think so?”

“Trust me.”

Comforted, the Bog Prince grinned.  He could always count on his father to put things in perspective and make him feel better.  His mother was a _very_ close second. 

“Speakin' o’ time,” Bog suddenly said, glancing at the hourglass on the mantle, “aren’t ye goin’ to be late to the Elf Festival?”

“Oh _shoot_!” 

Rock shot up from the table and rushed to the decorative mirror his mom had placed on the wall a few years ago, to straighten his mussed hair and check his teeth.

“Are ye takin’ another date?”

“No, it’s just gonna be me and Aster, but I’m supposed to get there first and save our usual spot.  We like to sit by the hydrangea bushes ‘cause they have the best view of the stage, but aren’t too far from the food stands, and we-” 

He paused in his prepping when he noticed the rather amused stare the Bog King was giving him in the mirror’s reflection. 

“What?”

“Nothin’.”  The king shrugged, quickly turning his attention back to his scroll, though his smirk stayed in place.  “Have a good time, son.”

“…Okay…thanks, I will?”

Rock squinted suspiciously at him. 

Was it really so surprising to him that he was spending the evening with Aster?  She _was_ his best friend after all!  They’d done stuff like this lots of times, and his father knew that.

_Weird._

Regardless, he made his way to the exit, nearly bumping into his mother as she came in. 

“Excuse me, sweetheart!”  Marianne chuckled, sidestepping to give him room to leave.  “You heading out?”

“Yeah,” he nodded and kissed her cheek, “I gotta hurry!  See you guys later; don’t wait up!  I love you!”      

“Love you too!”  His mother called after him as he ran off down the hall.

Once he was gone, the Bog Queen, with an all-knowing look on her face, crossed the room to casually lean against her husband’s chair.

“Let me guess: he’s going with Aster _again_ , isn’t he?”

“Yup.”

Marianne shook her head with a laugh. 

“Will they _ever_ figure it out?”

“Sure they will.”  Bog replied.  “They’re both bright kids.  Who knows?  Maybe _this_ festival will be the turnin’ point.  After all…”

He traced a single claw down his wife’s arm and peered up at her with his enticing blue eyes.

“… _we_ found each other at one.  Didn’t we, luv?”

“We certainly did.  Though I’m ashamed to say that I believe I’ve grown soft in my old age.”

“Oh, no!  Say it isn’t _so_ , Tough Girl!”

“I’m afraid it is!"  She sighed dramatically.  "I’d prefer...that _no_ punches be thrown tonight!”

Bog gasped and clutched at his heart with mock anguish.

“Yer lack of desire for violence is devastatin’, but…I still luv ye anyway.”

“You _better_.”  Marianne purred, and pressed her lips to Bog’s in a tender, chaste kiss. 

When they pulled away, she yawned and made a show of stretching, before leaning into Bog’s ear to whisper in a _much_ too innocent voice:

“I’ll be upstairs.”

She then sauntered out of the dining room, leaving Bog alone. 

Seemingly unfazed, the goblin examined his scroll again and took another calm, slow sip of his tea…

.

.

.

…before bolting after her so fast, his chair crashed to the floor.

 


	6. Love, The Final Frontier

“This is Captain Marianne Summers of the LS  _Fairchild._ ”  The stern, brunette officer stated into the com.“By the authority of the Galactic Syndicate, I _order_ you to surrender your vessel, at once!”

“Or _what_ , Tough Girl?”  The fierce voice of the mysterious enemy ship’s captain scoffed.

Marianne ground her teeth, not accustomed to such defiance.

“I repeat,  _surrender_  your vessel, or we will be forced to open fire!”

A loud, maniacal laugh rang out through the bridge and, barring the captain, the various crew members manning the helm, diagnostics, and communications, trembled. 

Their reactions only fueled Marianne’s anger.  She was _not_ about to let some pirate scum intimidate members of the Syndicate! 

But before she could open her mouth, the hazard alarm blared in her ears.

“Captain, they’re locking on!”  Ensign Sunny Aves shouted.

“EVASIVE ACTION!  FIRE ALL CHARGES!”

The virtual display screen depicted the enemy’s jagged ship firing two white charge beams directly at them.  The _Fairchild_ was veering to the right and attempting to lock on target, but it wasn’t fast enough. 

Not that Marianne was concerned.  They’d emitted their force field as soon as the ominous vessel had appeared from the Dark Space.  At the worst, they’d just feel a couple of harsh bumps…

Which is why it was so shocking when the beams connected, and the _Fairchild_ lurched as if it’d been T-boned by an asteroid, followed by all the overhead lights and monitors flickering and hissing until they finally went out.  The red emergency lights and a few back-up computers clicked on. 

“W-what the hell?!”  Marianne spluttered, and her fingers stabbed at the console to hail engineering.  “Pare!  What’s happening?!”

“Their charges went right through our force field, captain!”  The man anxiously replied.  “One of them breached the converter hull and it’s draining our power!”

“That’s impossible!  A raider ship from Dark Space can’t have that kind of advanced technology!” 

“Well, _they_ do, captain!”

Cursing, Marianne turned to Sunny.

“Can we fire?” 

“No, ma’am.  Weapons are offline and the targeting system’s inoperative.”

_Shit!_

“Pare, can we escape on auxiliary power?”

“Negative, captain.  The other charge damaged the warp core, and we barely have enough power for life support to last forty-eight hours!”

The realization pierced Marianne like a freezing knife in the gut:  They were sitting ducks. 

“Captain!”  One of the communications officers piped up.  “The blind sensors are picking up the enemy ship approaching the port-side doors.  They’re preparing to board!”

Marianne didn’t know if the notice was a comfort or a torment that they apparently _weren’t_ going to blow them to kingdom come right away.  The Dark Space took no prisoners, but _raiders_ were usually only interested in valuables.

Her hands balled into fists at her sides.  Sometimes, she truly _loathed_ her promotion.  Her first instinct was always to fight to the death, like she used to do in her days as a low-ranking combat soldier; but being the eldest daughter of the Fleet Admiral…and king, ensured that her future was set for higher levels.  So now, she was a captain, and responsible for well over three hundred lives, including her younger sister, whom they were currently escorting to the planet Tarax on a diplomatic mission. 

As much as it hurt her pride, she couldn’t risk creating more trouble than they were already in.  So she said the words that left vinegar on her tongue.

“Prepare to surrender.”

“Captain-!”

“That’s an _order_!”

“Y-yes, ma’am.”

“Sunny, send a private message to my sister.  Tell her to find somewhere to hide.”

“Aye, captain.”

While the ensign got to work, Marianne switched the com to public to warn the rest of the crew.

“Attention all personnel of the LS _Fairchild_ , this is Captain Summers.  In a few moments, we will be boarded by raiders from the Dark Space.  I am sorry to say that due to our incapacitation, we have no other choice but to surrender.  My orders are not to fight them under any circumstances. Show them compliance, but absolutely _no_ fear!  I repeat, do _not_ fight the enemy.  Captain out.” 

Almost as if they’d been waiting for her to finish her speech, there was a tremor as the pirates’ vessel deployed and attached a mid-flight transport tube to their port-side doors. 

“Security cams!”

“On-screen, captain.” 

Instantly, fifty rectangular blocks displaying various points on the ship shone across the main screen.  Marianne’s eyes automatically zeroed in on the one facing the port cargo bay. 

It only took a few seconds before the doors were hacked open and a river of bodies came rushing into the _Fairchild_.  They were all draped in cloaks, but their swift and twitchy movements, as well as their place of origin made them easy to identify.  No one knew much about the Dark Space, but the most common life form that _was_ known to reside in there, was a race of reptilian and amphibian creatures simply known as ‘goblins’ since they resembled the mythical beings of human lore.     

Marianne scowled in revulsion as they swarmed the _Fairchild_ , rounding up her crew and holding them at blaster point.  At least they weren’t shooting anybody… _yet_.  One by one, they made it through each area of the ship, getting closer and closer to the bridge.  Her heart clenched and she heard Sunny make a quiet noise of distress when they reached Dawn’s chamber and searched it, but the ambassador princess was nowhere in sight, and Marianne hoped it would stay that way.  

After a few minutes, the hallway outside the bridge echoed with the footsteps and cackling of their _visitors_.  They hadn’t bothered to lock the door and, as a result, it flew open in a blink. 

A horde of goblins in all shapes and sizes stormed the bridge, herding her officers away from their posts and against the walls.  Marianne refused to budge until two goblins the size of silver-backed gorillas, seized her by the arms and forced her to her knees.  She resisted only a bit, since she hadn’t expected to be manhandled, but then again, these _were_ goblins.  They knew _nothing_ of the Galactic Syndicate’s code of honor. 

No sooner had she been subdued, when she heard a heavy, metallic thump on the floor, like an iron gavel calling for order in a court room.

Looking to the door, in the shadows of the hall, she saw a tall, lanky figure, with a bronze staff in its clawed hand.  At the crown of the staff, was a glowing amber-colored stone, and it was humming with energy.  She guessed it was some sort of disruptor. 

With the air of a king, the figure stepped into the bridge, and Marianne heard several of her crew mates catch their breaths in horror as her own mouth fell open in disbelief. 

It was not a goblin for sure, but it was definitely an alien the likes of which she’d never encountered before.  It must’ve been slouching in the hallway, for now it stood to its full height, and it _towered_ over everyone in the room!  Its form was humanoid in basic shape and features, but everything else was distinctly insect-like.  Its skin was an ashy grey, and most of its body was covered in a kind of exoskeleton that resembled medieval armor.  The spiky scales on its shoulders flexed rhythmically, as did its four transparent wasp wings.  Its face was sharp and grim, with deep-set eyes that were a startling shade of blue around oblong pupils.

Something about him nagged at her; something _familiar_.

 “The arrogance…” it growled in an obviously male voice, the _same_ one she’d spoken to over the com, “…o’ the _bloody_ Syndicate…will just never CEASE!”

His roar was punctuated by his staff smashing into the main display screen, splintering glass and sparking an electric discharge from the weapon’s stone. 

Marianne flinched at the outburst, but kept her gaze fixed on who she was assuming was the goblins' captain.  His near constant, shifty motions, coupled with the dry, crackly sound of his armored plates clicking together reminded her of a cockroach. 

She _hated_ cockroaches.

And that hatred put an end to her silence.

“What is the meaning of this attack?!  If you’re here to pillage, then you’ve made your point.  Take what supplies you want and _leave_!” 

The enemy captain turned to face her and even cocked his head before a smug grin slid across his thin lips.

“Ah, Captain Tough Girl, I presume?”

“Captain _Summers_ to _you_ , pirate!”

He chuckled mockingly at her, before turning to approach her officers, who each cowered in terror as he passed them.

“I 'aven’t got all day, so I’ll get right down to business.  I’m lookin’ fer somethin’ o’ mine.  It’s called the Amare Vortex.  Pink, swirly, round; ring any bells?”

Marianne answered for them.

“ _No_.”  

“Oh, I’m sure it does to _someone_  'ere.  One o’ yer scouts took it from my bunker on Primula, an’ I want it _back_.”

No one saw Sunny’s cheeks turn pale.

“You’re mistaken.”  Marianne argued.  “Whatever loot you were storing there was cleared out.  The scouts reported the bunker vacant.”

“Then one o’ yer scouts was _lyin’_!”

“How _dare_ you imply that one of my crew would go against the Galactic code?  I tell you, we found _nothing_!” 

“I keep one thing in the Primula bunker at all times: a prisoner; an _Aurian_.  My crew caught 'er hidin' in a nearby cave, she said one o' yer scouts found 'er an' she gave 'im the Vortex in exchange fer 'er _freedom_!”

With a snarl of wrath, he kicked Marianne’s command chair clear across the room.

“If I dorn’t  _get_  that Vortex  _now_ , I’ll be forced to take somethin’ from _you_  that’s got greater value; to give ye  _incentive_.”

Marianne’s glare was unshaken.

“We _didn’t_ find any Aurian.  We _don’t_ have this Vortex!”

“Fergive me if I find the word of a Syndicate _puppet_ to be _worthless_.”  The alien sneered as he crossed to Marianne and leaned in close to her face to whisper menacingly:  “I understand that ye have a  _princess_  on board, captain.”

Ice shot down Marianne’s spine. 

“An’ I further understand that to _you_ , in particular, she’s no’ _just_ a princess.”

Astonishment and panic consumed Marianne to the bone.  How in the name of _God_ could _he_ possibly know that? 

As if sensing her dread and confusion, he continued:

“I got ears all over the universe, lass; an’ that’s just a _taste_ o’ what I know.  Return the Amare Vortex by Rydstrom’s full orbit, or ye’ll _never_ see yer  ** _sister_** again.” 

Fury blinded Marianne at that point.  No one threatened Dawn! 

“I’ll have your head on a STICK!”  She screamed, and socked the bastard dead in his prickly jaw.   

The _Fairchild’s_ crew gasped as the goblin leader’s head snapped to the side from the impact.  It took him a beat to react, but when he did, he bared his fangs at the captain and swung his staff above her head, intending to crush her skull.  The stone flared, and Marianne braced herself. 

“No,  _wait_!  DON’T!”

Everyone froze at the sudden cry that came from Ensign Sunny.

“It was _me_!   _I_ took the Vortex!”    

“Sunny!”  Marianne yelled, not sure if she was more pissed or aghast that her most trusted subordinate had lied.

The alien stalked towards Sunny and grabbed the poor, small Elfling by the front of his uniform, hoisting him several feet up off the floor.

“Then _where_ is it?!”

Sunny choked to explain.

“I-I...I don’t have it…anymore…just b-before…your ship came……I checked…m-my locker…and it was gone……somebody else t-took it!  We had a…a stowaway running around…on the C deck…m-maybe he was-!”

Sunny didn’t get to say any more, for he was cruelly hurled into the bridge’s safety railing, where he crumpled and lay unconscious. 

“Well, isn’t that jus'  _convenient_?”  The alien hissed with venomous sarcasm. 

“Your majesty!”  A beaky goblin interrupted from the bridge door.

“WHAT?!”

“We’ve searched the entire ship, the Amare Vortex isn’t here, but one of the escape pods is missing!  The data bank said its course was set for Rydstrom, sire!”

 _Majesty?  Sire?_   Marianne thought.  _Is he really some sort of king to them?_

“Also,” the goblin went on, “there’s another Syndicate ship en route to these quardenets!  We have the princess, my lord!  We should leave right away!” 

The news of Dawn’s discovery and capture drove Marianne into a frenzy, and she thrashed wildly against her captors.  She managed to get one arm free and sent it flying at the _king’s_ face again, but this time, he effortlessly caught her hand in his and pushed it back. 

“Looks like ye’ve got a little huntin’ party to arrange, Tough Girl.”

Then, something slammed into the side of her head.     

One of the goblins restraining her had knocked her to the floor, and her vision swam as her mouth watered from the onset nausea of her brain throbbing. 

"Ye heard my terms,” the other captain announced as he headed for the hall, “by  _Rydstrom’s_ full orbit, or the princess is forfeit, an' I’ll come back ‘ere to blow ye all to _hell_!”

 “Nnnnoooo…” Marianne groaned, struggling to crawl after them as the goblins followed their king.  “Ssstop…”  

 “Oh, an' by the way,” he added, “I’ll be listenin’ to yer channels, an' if ye breathe a word o’ this to yer friends, yer sister will pay the price.”

And then they were _gone_. 

By the time Marianne recovered enough to get up and read the scanners, the enemy vessel had vanished, along with Dawn.  The captain wanted to rip everything to shreds with her bare hands.  She’d never been so furious and humiliated in all her life!  And now she’d lost her sister to some scaley-backed, Dark Space cockroach!  All over some Vortex she’d never even known had been on her ship in the first place!

“Captain…”

She spun around to find the miserable, contrite, and wide awake Ensign Sunny standing before her.

“I’m…so sorry, captain.”

Honestly, Marianne wanted to pummel him for putting the whole crew in danger and getting Dawn abducted, but her logical side reigned her in.  This was not the time for punishments.  Besides, she needed his help more than anything else. 

“Save it, Mr. Aves.”  She bit out.  “I have a job for you.  I want you to take a partner in a shuttle to Rydstrom.  _Find_ that Vortex and bring it back to the _Fairchild_!” 

He seemed surprised, but nodded firmly.

“Yes, ma’am.” 

“Captain!”  A lieutenant exclaimed.  “The LS _Chipper_ is entering the quadrant.  Captain Greene is hailing.”

_Fuck!_

That’s all she needed right now.  Her cheating, pompous ass of an ex-fiancé to make an appearance.  He wasn’t even supposed to be anywhere _near_ this part of the Light Space!  Was he really so pathetic, he’d ignore protocol and waste resources following her around the galaxy, begging for the second chance that was NEVER going to happen?

_Evidently, yes._

“Let him eat static!”  She hissed, striding to the hall. 

“Where are you going, captain?”  Sunny demanded.

“After my sister.”

“What?!  Captain, _no_!  It’s too dangerous, and you’re too valuable to the Syndicate!  Let _me_ go!  I was responsible for-!”

“I already gave you an assignment, Mr. Aves!  And if you know what’s good for you, you will _not_ test my patience!  Is that _clear_?”

“A-aye, captain.”

“Good.  Commander Azul, I appoint you as acting captain in my absence.  Run diagnostics and make what repairs you can.  Accept any technical help from the _Chipper_ that they offer, but do NOT let them on board, nor tell them _anything_ about what’s happened here.  And prepare a cloaking shuttle for my departure.”

“Yes, ma’am!”  The Pixite officer responded.   

Satisfied, Marianne made her way through the dimly lit _Fairchild_ to her chambers.  The crew members she passed were shaken up, but unharmed.  She even met Dr. Viride on the way and was told that so far, there were no casualties.

But the sign of mercy, did nothing to cool the inferno in her chest.  She was so worried about Dawn.  Every single one of those goblin raiders were going to _suffer_ for taking her away.  Starting with their leader!    

When she made it to her quarters, she stripped out of her uniform, and began donning her old battle armor that she’d saved as a memento from her days as a warrior.    

“Computer!”  She addressed the AI as she clipped her boots in place.  “Draw up the security footage from the bridge.”

… _Yes, captain…_

Her private screen quickly showed her a recording of the goblins invading the room she’d been in only a handful of minutes ago.  When she caught sight of their leader looming in the doorway, her eyes narrowed. 

“Pause the feed.”

The image stilled.

“Zoom in.”

It grew.

“Analyze image for data in the Syndicate archives.”

_…Analyzing image…………By matching reports of various eye witness accounts, the subject is estimated to be the Bog King…_

!!!

_The Bog King!  Of course!_

_…Subject is considered a level 3 class criminal.  Armed and highly dangerous.  Offenses include: piracy, theft, intimidation, destruction, vandalism, and assault…._

_And kidnapping!_

Why hadn’t she realized it from the start?!  The Bog King was a _legend_ at the Syndicate.  He wasn’t just some regular space pirate, he was THE space pirate!  He lurked around the border between the Dark and the Light Space, incapacitating and commandeering Syndicate ships to make off with their goods.  

Rumor had it, he was rallying the goblin planets in the Dark Space, creating a unity among them that had been unheard of before.  He was building power…and he and his people _hated_ the Syndicate. 

_And apparently, he has access to our database…even the most classified files…._

Marianne didn’t like this at all, but there was more she wanted to know.

“Computer, analyze subject for species identification.”

_…Analyzing subject…………Subject species unknown.  Growth anomalies on the epidermis suggest an evolution of insect-like origin native to the Dark Space.  Body structure and features indicate heightened senses, as well as approximately, a 60% increase in physical strength and agility, compared to the average human…_

“Heh, well we’ll see about _that_.”  Marianne smirked, opening her weapons locker and drawing her plasma sword from its sheath.  “You better get ready, Bog King, ‘cuz I’m coming straight on for you.”  


End file.
